


The sheets are our only witness

by Solrey



Series: Treasure13 [7]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Love, Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom kyu, but that doesn't define their relationship, cuddles afterwards, enjoy, idk why i did this, its cute, many kisses, taking it to the next step, top mashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: You, me and nobody else. Your body pressing against mine. Let's have fun tonight.





	The sheets are our only witness

**Author's Note:**

> The original post is from my Twitter Account @SolreyItIs where this was an flash fiction for @aawl_ . Depending on the number and pairing I should write a drabble or a flash fiction. I wrote 1500 words originally. Since people where kinda mad I left them hanging half way, I wrote the 'extra' to it which actually contains the smut people wanted. On here it is all in one go.
> 
> As always: I have no sexual desire, I'm not writing this for my own pleasure but because I'm a writer who thinks it's totally normal to write about such stuff. Stay cool kids.

A soft melody met their ears, playing in the background and it made them hum along quietly. The air between them was filled with tension, so strong it felt like it was threatening to tear them apart. The fact that they where locked together in a small space wasn't making it easier in any way, the elevator taking forever as it seems. On the way up they stole glances at each other while trying to keep themselves at bay, their hands itching to touch the other. The heat they felt was driving them crazy, pooling inside of their lower regions. 

When the door finally opens with a sound, revealing they had reached the right floor, they stayed still and the elevator music comews slowly back to their minds. With a deep breath Mashiho took the first step out, turning back to Junkyu shortly before walking down the hallway. Gulping, Junkyu followed him down the hallway, his eyes fixated on the younger's back. The heat he tried to ignore resurfaced with a sudden force just by watching Mashiho's back, a back he wanted to feel underneath his palms so badly. 

Mashiho stopped in front of his door, his eyes glancing at Junkyu before he fished out his keys, opening the door and stepping aside. With a small smile the younger gestures Junkyu to step inside and with a nervous smile Junkyu complies, stepping inside the apartment. Without much delay Mashiho follows him, the door falling shut behind them and for a moment they just stay still, Junkyu looking inside the apartment while Mashiho looks at his back. The gaze Junkyu felt at his back threatened to burn him, the intensity making him shudder. 

With a shy smile Junkyu turned around, his breath hitched when he saw the younger's intense gaze, the hooded eyes looking into his own. Mashiho just watched him, watched his reaction and Junkyu felt the heat rising to his cheeks, his knees getting weak. He would never understand how someone as hot as Mashiho would want him but he couldn't deny the fact that the japanese really did, his eyes saying everything he needed to know. These brown doe eyes which slowly traveled down, staring at Junkyu's lips and the taller couldn't control his need to lick his lips, evoking a growl from Mashiho at his action. The sound he made went straight to Junkyu's crotch, his head spinning and his own eyes traveled down, eyeing the younger's lips. These kissable, so inviting looking lips which he wanted to feel on his own, ravishing them with everything he had. He wanted to live of these lips. 

With big steps Mashiho closed the space between them, coming so close to Junkyu the taller felt the heat radiating off of him. Junkyu felt how Mashiho's hands found their way to his hips, fingers digging into his skin when they gripped on them strongly. With Junkyu in his hands he pulled the taller closer, their chest touched, their crotches pressing against each other and Junkyu moaned at the sudden feeling, his body reacting on it's own. The tension between them was rising, the need for each other becoming unbearable. They had waited so long for this, the desire finally overflowing as soon as it possible. Junkyu wanted to dive down, kiss these lips, press these sinful lips against his own and against his heated skin. Just by looking at them he knew he would become addicted to kissing them, going to make them exclusively his.

Mashiho seemed to read him so well, a smirk playing on his lips when he leaned upwards, inching closer to Junkyu while the other tried to lean down and meeting the smaller on the way. However, Mashiho stopped just barely before their lips touched, his hot breath ghosting over Junkyu's lips and he couldn't keep the whine inside of his mouth when he was denied. Junkyu wasn't able to understand how the younger could keep his cool in such a situation, his own lust making him impatient. He wanted this man and he wanted the kiss he had waited so long for, yet here he was, teased by the love of his life. The mischievous sparkle in Mashiho's eyes caught him off guard, his heart beating so unbelievable fast inside of his chest and it did something to his lower region's, the man he loved to hot for him to bear. All this teasing and tension made him insane.

"Kiss me."

It was a hoarse whisper, his voice shaking because of his need but it had the effect he wanted. As soon as the words where spoken, Mashiho finally pushed his lips on Junkyu's. It was a short, sweet kiss as if he was testing the waters, pulling away shortly to look into his eyes and without a second delay pressing them together again. It was a heated, rough kiss. Their kiss so full of desire they had kept away for so long, it made Junkyu grip on Mashiho's shoulders for supporting, his knees threatening to give up under him. Lips worked against each other, their tongues dancing and exploring areas they had dreamed of knowing, finally able to have them. It was the smaller's fault that Junkyu moaned into their kiss when Mashiho began to nibble on his tongue. Mashiho's tongue began to lick along Junkyu's bottom lip, feeling how it shivered under each lick and it only turned them on more. It felt so good, Junkyu leaned onto Mashiho more, desperately in need for something to keep him standing, fearing he could crumble inside of Mashiho's hands. The younger kissed along Junkyu's jaw line back to his lips, once more initiating a deep kiss which left both of them breathless. 

Junkyu felt how Mashiho pushed him backwards, the strong grip on his hips guiding him, the safety he so desperately needed. Their kiss never broke while he stumbled backwards, tripping over shoes, pushing into different objects they couldn't care less if they broke. Something made a loud noise to but Mashiho ignored it, anything in his apartment could break and he would still put Junkyu over everything. The taller moaned when he felt that they walked right into a closet, his imagination running wilde at the thought of what was possible to do in such a position, what Mashiho could do to him. What he could do to Mashiho. However, Mashiho seemed to have other plans, smirking at the moan from Junkyu, detaching himself shortly to pull Junkyu away from the closet, guiding him back on track. Without missing any more time Mashiho began to ravish his lips once again, his strong arms pushing Junkyu in another direction, making the taller hit a door, the force making him whine. Mashiho's hands slipped down from his hips to his ass, kneading the round cheeks which filled his palms out completely. It was rough and wild, how the smaller's hands gripped his ass while his lips ravished Junkyu's, making the older lose himself. The sensation of the rough treatment along side the kiss filled with desire only for him, was hot, his impatience making their kiss sloppy and wet.

Detaching himself from Junkyu, Mashiho sneaked one arm around the other's frame to open the door, one hand vanishing in Junkyu's back pocket while his lips kissed along the taller's exposed collarbone and licking over a spot that made Junkyu moan out Mashiho's name. The younger's gaze flickered up, licking his own lips at the sight of Junkyu's swollen lips and the way how eager the older was responding to his touches. He pushed Junkyu through the opened door, making the older stumble backwards into the room, only the moonlight lighting Junkyu's appearance. Mashiho marvelled the beautiful sight in front of him.

Their eyes scanned each other, traveled along the bodies that would soon become one and they knew they wanted this, the need so strong inside of them, it was hard to keep the small distance between them. It was Junkyu's small but reassuring smile which made Mashiho step forward, pulling the taller along with his wrist only to push him on the bed afterwards, Junkyu's surprised yelp like music in his ears. The way Junkyu looked up to him, his eyes filled with lust, his lips red and swollen while his shirt looked messy, revealing too much of that sinful chest, made Mashiho go crazy. Junkyu on the other hand couldn't believe Mashiho's hooded eyes were only meant for him to see, the desire in then burning so brightly it robbed Junkyu his breath, making him mutter out his lovers name. He wanted to touch the smaller, pull him down on the mattress and make a mess with him, the sheets their only witness for the night. Mashiho stepped closer, his hands gently lifting Junkyu's chin up a little, their eyes trapped inside of each other. The younger's voice was husky, laced with lust and it made Junkyu bit his lip in anticipation. 

"Let's have fun."

Junkyu wanted to mewl at the words, his eyes closing when he felt effect of the words in his crotch, making it ache so badly. The hand which caressed him disappeared, his eyes opening half way because he wanted to protest before he saw what happened in front of him, eyes wide opening and gulping at the sight. Mashiho had taken of his shirt, revealing the well build body underneath the shirt and Junkyu felt himself drooling at the sight, his eyes taking in the hot body he called his. Junkyu stared and stared, not noticing how Mashiho smirked at his intense gaze, the tent in his pants showing that he was more than ready to give Junkyu what he wanted. 

"Baby." Mashiho's voice sounded so much deeper, sexier than normal, tearing Junkyu out of his daze to meet the younger's eyes. "You can stare at me all you want later but I'm getting impatient right now. Lay down on the bed." 

Junkyu's eyes widened, ready to get into motion before he felt two arms around him, pulling his shirt over his head. As soon as his body was free from the shirt he crawled on the bed, laying down while he grabbed for Mashiho, pulling the younger along. Mashiho fell over Junkyu at the pull, his hands steadying himself on either side of the taller's face, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. It was the smooth way in which Mashiho kissed him senseless and just goes over to kissing along his neck without a break that makes Junkyu arch his back in anticipation, loving the feeling of the younger's lips against his skin. He felt how Mashiho began to suck on his skin while one of his hands wandered over Junkyu's naked chest, exploring it. Mashiho finished the hickey, eyeing it satisfied before nibbling on it, making Junkyu wince at the pain that shot through him. One of Junkyu's hands shot up and tangled itself in his lover's hair while the other gripped the sheets tightly, his body trying to close the distance between the two bodies. It was out of reflex but Junkyu pressed his lips tightly together, trying to prevent noises from coming out, embarrassed at how easy he was in Mashiho's hands. 

Annoyed the younger looked up, his hand travelling further down, squeezing the taller's hard one through the pants. A smirk played over his lips when he saw how Junkyu gasped for air at the touch, his head rolling back. 

"Don't restrain your voice baby, let me hear you. Let me hear how good you feel because of me." 

The younger pushed himself upwards, eyeing how Junkyu lied underneath him and he wanted nothing more than to finally fuck him into the sheets, hard and rough but he had to be patient, trying not to destroy his boy in the first go. He had planned so much for the future, had things he wanted to try with his lover. That's why, when Mashiho's eyes flickered up to Junkyu's, he smirked at how hooded the taller's gaze was and he sat himself up between Junkyu's legs. 

"Up." 

It was just a light tap against Junkyu's hips but the older lifted his hips immediately, his breath shaking when he felt how Mashiho opened up his pants, pulled them down and put them to the side. The feeling of having him near his crotch was overwhelming, so his legs gave up and his ass met the mattress again, much to Mashiho's disliking. A growl was heard before Junkyu's back arched, the sudden feeling of being bitten between his thighs making him moan out loud, his eyes rolling back. Whatever Junkyu had dreamed of how it would be with Mashiho, it was all thrown out of the window; the real one making him feel so good, his imagination could never compare. The feeling of Mashiho's teeth against his skin, nibbling on places he never thought he would be sensitive at and it sent him into overdrive, wanting to finally get off. 

"Don't even think about it, baby."

Junkyu shook visibly at the younger's husky voice, feeling blessed and naked at the same time because his lover had known what he wanted, what he needed but denied him once again. It was once again a tap against his hips that brought him out of his clouded mind, the tap more strongly than before and this time he lifted his hips, not giving in into the feeling of lying down again. One hand creeped up his inner thigh until the end of his underwear, sliding underneath it with ease, kneading the hot skin it found. The hand caressed his skin, moving up and down, lightly grazing it with fingernails and Junkyu shuddered at the feeling. This was not enough, the fingers ghosting over his skin not fulfilling what he needed and Mashiho knew it, he played with the older. With one quick movement he took the underwear off, making Junkyu hiss at the cold air that suddenly surrounded his cock. 

Eyeing the body in front of him, he pushed Junkyu's hips down again, his grip ever so strongly and their eyes met, making them both groan. 

"Baby if you look at me like this I can't hold back."

His voice hoarse, hands pushing Junkyu's legs away Mashiho dived down, not waiting for his lover's reply. Without much hesitation he kissed the tip of Junkyu's cock, smiling when he heard how the older breathed in sharply. Mashiho's lips ghosted over his length, kissing along the veins that pulsate under his touch. With one long kiss at the base of the shaft he withdraw a little, glancing up at his boy before diving down, slowly taking Junkyu's length inside. His tongue pressed against the length, his lips closing around Junkyu's, staying a moment still, just feeling how Junkyu reacted to him. Junkyu's hand had found it's way back into Mashiho's hair, gripping at it as the feeling of the boy taking him in set him on fire. Satisfied at the reaction Mashiho began to bop his head a little, testing out, his mouth getting faster when he felt how Junkyu sobbed at the feeling. Licking along the veins under his tongue.

"Fuck! Ah, Mash-Ahhh!" 

Chuckling at his lovers reaction Mashiho took the other in as far as possible, over and over again. He would make Junkyu fall into pieces for him, his baby melting at every touch, every breath. Mashiho wants to wreck the man he loves, hear him in their heated moment, a privilege no one but him gets. He wanted his everything. Mashiho's hand traveled upwards, over the taller's chest to his mouth where he brushed along this ravished swollen lips and Junkyu shudders in anticipation. Even through his clouded mind Junkyu understood what Mashiho wanted from him, opening lips to let these fingers inside. The feeling of having something inside of him aroused Junkyu, Mashiho's fingers already a first taste what else he could take soon, what he wanted soon. He licked them like delicious icecream, trying to not leave a spot without attention while he circled them. The way Mashiho pushed his fingers against his tongue made him moan, all this teasing left him breathless. He tried to push back, keep the friction high and at the same time tried to not buck his hips. God, he wanted to buck his hips so badly but Mashiho's strong grip kept him in place.

Junkyu's was disappointed when first the fingers vanished before the younger also stopped moving his head, taking his head away and leaving his cock arching with the need for more. However, he was rewarded when Mashiho leaned over him, kissing him sloppy, making him taste himself which strangely aroused him even more. 

"Where is your lub?" 

It was a breathy question, Mashiho still recovering from sucking his lover not to long ago but it was taking to long, they had played around enough. With a weak nod Junkyu gestured to his bedside drawer. Without a second of hesitation Mashiho vanished from between his thighs, rummaging throw the drawer to come back with an half emptied bottle of lub. The smirk which was plastered all over Mashiho's face made Junkyu squirm in embarrassment, his arm falling over his eyes. 

"Don't do that." Junkyu breathed out, his voice shaking.

"Shouldn't that be my line? Remove your arm Kyu, I want to see your face." 

"No."

"No? Look at me baby." 

The dangerous undertone made Junkyu gasped, slowly but surely lifting his arm. Unconsciously he began to bit his bottom lip at the way Mashiho was staring him down, sitting upright on his knees while his upper body look so well, so hot. Junkyu wanted to drool at the sight. His eyes casted upwards, over his chest to his collarbones, staying at the other's blown doe eyes. These eyes he had fallen for now filled with pure, raw lust. The younger winked at him before he grabbed behind him, one of his hands vanishing in his back pocket only to retrieve something - a purse. Confused he looked at the younger who only returned his look with a smirk on his own, opening the purse to get something out. Junkyu chocked when he saw that Mashiho had a condom his purse, casually taking it out as if it was nothing. 

"You- you-"

"Do you think I go on a date with you unprepared?" 

"What?" Junkyu blushed furiously, heat radiating of his cheeks. "You- you had planned this?" 

"Well." Mashiho flashes him a smile, one that would have looked innocent in every other scenario but this one. The younger began to take of his last pieces of clothing, teasingly slow and each move made with caution. Junkyu couldn't tear his eyes away, seemingly hypnotized by the hot hands taking of the pieces of clothing, thinking about how they had done the same to him earlier. When he was finally done Mashiho crawler back over Junkyu, one of his hands keeping a firm grip on the taller's hip. Their faces close but not close enough, Mashiho's breath tingling his close to his ear. "I wanted you for so long Junkyu, you have no idea." 

Wet kisses hit Junkyu's ear, his body shivering at what Mashiho was doing with him, eager spreading his legs further when he felt how one of his hands made it's way down his bottom. The younger's other hand disappeared for a second, the sound of the lub bottle opening and closing followed by the hand that came back. Gulping in anticipation, Junkyu rolled his head to the side, leaving Mashiho the space to ravish his neck, biting and licking the hot skin. 

A hiss left Junkyu's mouth when he felt the cold liquid against his entrance. Mashiho mumbled good words against his skin when he started to prepare the taller, distracting him as good as he could, his mouth nibbling on the beautiful collarbones. Preparing wasn't as difficult as he had expected, his lover seemingly using it from time to time to get himself off, the stretching soon going over to finding the right spot. Junkyu eagerly pushed himself against the finger which was soon followed by another, wanting more of the feeling, wanting Mashiho to be inside him more. At Junkyu's eager move Mashiho laught breathless, his own erection painful by now. He wondered if he could last long enough, his patience low since he hadn't touched himself yet nor had Junkyu touched him there. 

"Shi-. Ma- ah! Ma-shi~" 

The older pleaded loudly, his breathing irregular by now. Mashiho hummed, liking along the other's beautiful jawline while his now three fingers scissored the man underneath him. Junkyu whimpered, his hands clawing at Mashiho's back for support, his nails digging into his skin.

"Wait- Stop! Mashi, Mashi, Mashi!" Junkyu's hoarse voice sounded like a melody to his ears. 

"Hm?" 

"I-" Junkyu moaned when Mashiho hit the right spot, the older arching into his body. "I come soon if you d-don't stop. Please, I need you. I don't want to come like this!" 

Mashiho gulped, feeling the straight forwardness going to his groin. Where had Junkyu learned such phrases?

"How can I say no to this?" 

He slowly sat up, taking out his fingers while watching Junkyu for the nth time today. If it was one thing Mashiho would never get tired off, it would be seeing Junkyu - especially if he looked so fucked like he did right now. Considering he hadn't even entered the boy yet. At the thought he licked his lips, taking the condom he had placed on the bed earlier, holding eye contact with his lover while rolling it on. Junkyu's eyes practically begging him to finally release him from the teasing, from the high tension he felt, from the need he couldn't keep from Mashiho any longer. 

With a last swift move he opened the bottle of lub again, coating his cock generously and applied some more to Junkyu's rim just to make sure. Mashiho's hand slipped up to Junkyu's hips again, steadying him, his tip teasingly brushing against the rim. 

"Oh for fuck sake Mashi-" 

Junkyu was cut off when Mashiho pushed in, slowly but surely exploring the heat that started to surround him. A groan escaped his lips at the thight feeling around him, Junkyu mumbling something incoherent while moaning Mashiho's name. It was a completely different thing for Junkyu, he had normally only used his fingers but having the real deal inside was scary but amazing at the same time. Leaning forward Mashiho kissed Junkyu's temple, telling how good he takes him while slowly getting in further, stretching the man beneath. Everything he could understand from what Junkyu was mumbling was the request of kissing him and who was Mashiho to deny the older his needs. Once he pressed his lips against the other's, he felt how Junkyu arched into his body, licking along his lips and Mashiho complied, kissing the older back with the same intense need. They kissed and kissed, rough and sloppy while Junkyu had time to adjust to the feeling of having the younger inside of him, the pain he had felt in the beginning fading away. Junkyu had taken his time but he got impatient now knowing how it actually felt like to be filled, having the one you loved inside of you and he wanted more, need more of this feeling. Breaking their kiss Junkyu said:

"Move, I'm not a doll I won't break."

Upon hearing this Mashiho laughed a little, remembering times where he had thought about Junkyu being a doll, a doll he wanted to taint, to repaint and corrupt. He pulled out only to snap his hips back in, his ears picking up how the older said something like a mantra. It sounded very close to his name. Mashiho tested Junkyu's reaction first with pulling out and pushing in a few times, enjoying how the taller grabbed the bedsheets with every thrust, his throat producing such wonderful erotic sounds it only stirred him on more. The way his fingers dug into Junkyu's hips felt amazing, the heat clutching around him making him go into overdrive. For him it was hard to not pound relentlessly into his lover, pinning him onto the sheets and wreck him, Mashiho would do that another day. 

One of Junkyu's hand found their way back onto his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. Their tongues begun to dance while Mashiho picks up the pace, his thrust angled to hit Junkyu's weak spot over and over again, making the taller see stars, his vision blurring from time to time. Hips meet half way, eager to be connect more, connected deeper than possible, craving each other's touch. The sound they made echoing back from the walls.

It wasn't long until he felt Junkyu clawing his back again, his nails digging deep into his skin making him groan into the kiss, his hips snapping up once hard. Junkyu yelped, his touch only getting rougher and Mashiho knew his man wouldn't hold out longer, all the teasing made him close. Junkyu wanted to come so badly, the thrusts vibrating through his body and not once in his life had he felt so good, the way his lover made him feel was indescribable. But he needed more. The need to come by the hands of Mashiho kept him on edge, his cock already leaking pre cum while it bounced against his stomach. One of Mashiho's hands found Junkyu's cock, pumping it while he fucked him faster and harder than before, wanting to making Junkyu come.

The way he felt so safe, so secured in these strong arms, the way one held his hips down while the other jerked him off, made Junkyu lose himself, his high rolling over him in waves, making him blackout for a moment. Junkyu needed a few seconds to breath again, his head rolling to the side while his seed leaked over Mashiho's hand onto his stomach. The stars he saw where washing over him, blurring his vision but he couldn't stop moaning after he had just come. He was still sensitive, feeling how Mashiho still fucked him through his high and it was an sensation he couldn't grasp, it felt weird and good at the same time. The younger's moves became sloppier, the rythm broken while he breathed heavy, indicating that he was close to. Mashiho wanted to pull out but he couldn't, Junkyu's legs wrapping around his back to keep him inside. At the bold move Mashiho growled, his orgasm washing over him, his hips thrusting through it. 

Out of breath Mashiho leaned his head on the older's chest, feeling how the legs slowly disappeared around his back. He looked up, seeing that Junkyu was looking at him with dreamy but sleepy eyes. 

"I love you." It was a hoarse whisper but it made Junkyu smile uncontrollably, knowing he would never regret this. It was perfect. 

"I love you too. Come here, I need my cuddles."

"We should clean up don't you think?"

"I have tissues in my drawer just use them quick and come here." 

Mashiho couldn't stop laughing at the pout Junkyu threw him, swearing he had the cutest boyfriend on earth. Oh how he would do just this and cuddle the older until they fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing this finally happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess.


End file.
